This invention relates to providing a system for improved space humidity control. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for assisting the removal of metabolic water vapor from a habitable spacecraft environment.
Of all human endeavors, few are more demanding than manned spaceflight. Vehicles to support human spaceflight must necessarily comprise the characteristics of safety, high reliability, and operational simplicity. In practical terms, these space-operated apparatus must also strive to control development costs, operational costs, and vehicle mass, insomuch as these secondary criteria do not unduly impact safety and reliability.
A critical component of manned spacecraft is the environmental control and life support subsystem. Such subsystems are designed to support the physiological and metabolic needs of a human crew during mission operations. Included in this support is the maintaining of a habitable atmosphere through the control of temperature, oxygen, carbon dioxide, and humidity levels.
A need exists for new technologies to advance the capabilities of crew transport vehicles in the above-noted areas.